1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roaster oven for roasting hot dog, particularly to one having an opening on a top side for fitting in a roast frame with a plurality of orderly arranged rollers driven by a transmitting device to turn around together with long-shaped food being placed for roasting on between two rollers, possible to heat and roast food in a balanced condition
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional roaster oven, as shown in FIG. 1, is installed with plural electric heating tubes 10 on inner walls and a roast tray 11 on bottom side for placing food to be roasted.
However, in the known conventional roaster oven, food being roasted (such as hot dog, sausage, ham, etc.) is liable to be scorched on one side but still keeping cold the other side on account of failing to turn it around timely and smoothly.
One objective of the invention is to offer a roaster oven available for roasting hot dog, possible to make use of energy source sufficiently, and let food being roasted turn automatically to attain effect of heating and roasting in a balanced condition.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a roaster oven for roasting hot dog, possible to economize a space for storing and convenient to roast long-shaped food.
The feature of the invention is an opening formed on a top side of a roaster oven body, a roast frame provided in the oven body, having a frame case with a number of rollers arranged in a line and having respectively a fit member at one end, and a transmitting device installed in a space within one side of the roaster oven body and composed of a frame plate, a synchronous motor, plural transmitting wheels, pivotal shafts, plural drive wheels, drive shafts and connect rods. The transmitting wheels and the drive wheels engage with one another in a vertical condition. Each pivotal shaft is inserted in each transmitting wheel, and each drive shaft fitted in each drive wheel, with one end of each aforesaid shaft fitted with the frame plate. Further, the shaft of one of the transmitting wheels is connected with the spindle of the synchronous motor for mutual rotating, and the other end of each drive shaft combined with the fit member at one end of each roller by means of a connect rod.